Discography Pt. 4: 1990-1999
Discography Pt. 1: 1950s-1969 - Discography Pt. 2: 1970-1979 - Discography Pt. 3: 1980-1989 - Discography Pt. 5: 2000 ff. =1990= LPs Soloist on *Macka B: Natural Suntan (LP, CD: Ariwa ARICD 058) *Mad Professor: Psychedelic Dub (LP, CD:Ariwa ARICD 057) *Raggamuffin (LP: ???/France) Sampler/re-issues *V.A.: Special Club Ska (CD: Heartbeat) =ca. early 1990s= LPs Soloist on *Panache Culture: Tell Them (CD: Runn /NL) *Panache Culture: Travel In A Dream (CD: Runn) =1991= Singles *Rico: "Rockaman Soul" b/w "Rockaman Soul (version)" - Prod. by Fizzè; released on 7": Mensch /Blue Moon AGR 005 /CH Soloist on *The Trojans feat. Jenny Bellestar & Rico: "Mixed Feelings" - Prod. by Gaz Mayall; released on 12"-side: Gaz's Rockin' 12GAZ 017-A /UK LPs Soloist on *Intence: Love & Life (CD/LP: Ariwa) *The Mad Lighters: Play On Mr. Music (LP) - re-released as: Skatown (CD: BF-128-12) *The Mad Professor: Psychedelic Dub. Dub Me Crazy Pt.10 (CD: Ariwa /UK) *Peeni Waali: The Dawn (LP: Mensch Records /CH) Mensch AGR CD 004.jpg Mensch AGR CD 004_L.jpg *The Trojans: Skalalitudes (CD: Gaz) Sampler/re-issues *The Specials: Specials Singles (CD: 2Tone /UK) *The Specials: Singles Collection (CD: Chrysalis /US) *V.A.: 21st Century Dub (CD: Danceteria) *V.A.: History Of Ska 1 (CD: Blue Beat) *V.A.: History Of Ska 2 (CD: Blue Beat) *V.A.: Talking Blues (CD: Blue Beat) *V.A.: Ska Bonanza (2CD: Heartbeat) - Three titles with Rico's contribution. The cover of this CD set is very interesting: It shows Rico and Don Drummond with Lloyd Knibb and Gladdy Anderson on piano. The photo was taken in the back room of Coxsone Dodd's Mom's liquor store at Beeston Street around 1955/57. (Brian Keyo, former Skatalites manager) =1992= Singles Soloist on *Bob Marley: "Why Should I (Bone Remix)" - originally recorded in 1971; Rico's overdubs in 1992; released on 7"-side: Tuff Gong MML 2932 AA /JA, 1992; released on 5"-CD-Single: Tuff Gong /Island /Int., 1992; released on 12"-side: Tuff Gong /Island 12TGX 3-A /UK, Int. Image:Why Should I 500.jpg LPs Soloist on *Bad Manners: Fat Sound (CD: Pork Pie /D) Sampler/re-issues *V.A.: Tougher Than Tough (4CD: Island, 1992) *Rico & The Invaders: "Invaders At Carnival", Invaders: "Soul Of The Jungle", on: V.A.: The Histroy of Ska, Blue Beat and Reggae (CD: Lagoon) =1993= Contributions *Dennis Bovell: Tactics (CD: LKJ-Records) Sampler/re-issues *"Sea Cruise" / "Jungle Music" / "Carolina" / "Rasta Call You" / "Easter Island", on: 4CD: The Compact 2Tone Story (4CD-Box: Chrysalis) *Prince Buster: FABulous Greatest Hits (CD: Sequel) =1994= LPs *Rico & His Band: You Must Be Crazy (CD: Grover /D) As band member *Jazz Jamaica: Skaravan (CD: Quattro QTCY-2036 /JA, Skazz /UK) - re-release 1996 on: RootJazz /Hannibal HNCD 1397 /UK *Jazz Jamaica: Jamaican Beat Vol. 1 & 2 (2CD: EMI /Japan) Image:Skaravan JapM.gif Image:Skaravan 500.jpg Image:Jamaican Beat 1 Cover A.jpg Image:Jamaican Beat 2 Cover A.jpg Soloist on *Kazufumi Kodama: Return Of The Dread Beat (CD AMJ ABCS-32 /Japan) AMJ ABCS-32.jpg *Mad Professor: Anti-Racist Dub Broadcast (LP/CD: Ariwa) *"Sweet And Dandy" on: The Selecter: The Happy Album (CD) The Happy Album_F_1000.jpg *"Madness" on: The Selecter: Rare (CD) - recorded with Selecter & Prince Buster Sampler/re-issues *V.A.: Carnevale Caribe (CD: Piranha) ??? *V.A.: It's Shuffle'n Ska Time with Lloyd "The Matador" Daley (CD: Jamaica Gold) Image:It s Shuffle n Ska Time 500.jpg *V.A.: It's Ska Time - 20 Original Ska Classics (CD: Charly Ska) =1995= Singles Soloist on *Little Tempo: Latitude (CD /Japan) LATITUDE.jpg *Suggs: "I'm Only Sleeping" b/w "Off On Holidays" (5"CD: WEA) LPs *Rico: Return From Wareika Hill (CD: Alpha Enterprise YHR-1102 /JA) *Rico: Rising In The East (CD: Jove JOVECD 3 /UK) - This is the UK release of Return From Wareika Hill *Rico: Wonderful World (CD: Parco /Quattro QTCY-2074 /Japan, LP: ? /Jamaica) Image:Return From Wareika Hill 130.jpg Image:Rising In The East 500.jpg As band member *Jazz Jamaica: The Jamaican Beat Vol. 2 (CD: EAU Records/Toshiba TOCP-8619/Japan) Toshiba TOCP-8619, 1995.jpg Toshiba TOCP-8619, 1995 - l.jpg Soloist on *"Rudy Got Married", "Zion City" on: Laurel Aitken: The Story So Far (CD: Groover /D) *Lee Perry: Black Ark Experryments (CD: Ariwa) *Lee Perry: Experryments At The Grass Roots Of Dub (CD: Ariwa) *Skunks: No Apologies (CD: ???) *Spiritualized Electric Mainline: Pure Phase (CD: Dedicated /Arista /UK); see: Discogs for details *Suggs: The Lone Ranger (CD: WB) Image:Pure Phase.jpg Sampler/re-issues *Rico: Roots To The Bone (CD: Reggae Refreshers /Island) *''Blow Your Horn & Brixton Cat'' (CD: Trojan); for details see Man From Wareika *''Blow Your Horn'' (CD: PCD-3605 /Japan) *Wailing Souls: Wild Suspense (CD: Island Jamaica /UK) File:Roots To The Bone 01.jpg File:Rico & The Rudies 01.jpg =1996= Singles A band member *Jools Holland & Eddie Reader & His Rhythm & Blues Orchestra: Waiting Game (5"CD: Coliseum) LPs As band member *Jools Holland & His Rhythm & Blues Orchestra: Sex & Jazz & Rock&Roll (CD: Coliseum HF 51CD /UK) Soloist on *Michael "Bammie" Rose: Reggae Be-Bop (CD/LP: Olive Disk & Records) Sampler/re-issues *Harry Mudie/V.A.: Remembering Count Ossie: A Rasta "Reggae" Legend (LP/CD: Moodisc Records HM-50100-2 /US) - recorded ca. 1959-61; prod. Harry Mudie; overdubs by Harry Mudie Moodisc HM-50100-2_A_500.jpg Moodisc HM-50100-2_L.jpg *Deadley Headley / Rico Rodriguez: "2 From Alpha", on: V.A.: Reggae Archive (CD: On-U-Sound) =1997= LPs *Rico Rodriguez All Stars: Rico's Message. Jamaican Jazz (CD: Jet Star) Soloist on *Mad Professor: Dub You Crazy With Love (CD: Ariwa /UK) *Ocean Colour Scene: Marchin' Already (CD: MCA /UK) *Peeni Waali: The Return (CD: Mensch Music /CH) Mensch AGR 009.jpg Mensch AGR 009_L.jpg *Michael 'Bammie' Rose - Reggae Be-Bop (LP, Olive Discs OR-2402MR) Discogs, 27.1.2018 R-7878123-1450737595-2225.jpeg.jpg Sampler/re-issues *Rico & Freetown: "Take Five", Laurel Aitken & Freetown: "Rudy Girl" on: V.A.: Ska Island, CD: Island 40th /US *(Track auf Various: Ska Island, CD: Island 40th /US) *Dennis Bovell: Dub Of Ages (CD: LKJ Records) *Ocean Colour Scene: B-Sides, Seasides & Freerides (CD: MCA) (on: "Huckleberry Grove", "Chicken Bones & Stones") Sampler/re-issues *Rico: Tribute To Don Drummond (CD: Trybute TRRCD01) - re-issue of: Reco in Reggaeland (1969) Image:Tribute To Don Drummond 400.jpg Image:Tribute To Don Drummond L 500.jpg *Jump With Joey: Generations United (CD: Rycodisc) *Jump With Joey: Strictly For You (CD: Rycodisc) - re-release original release dates for the two albums are unknown *"Rico's Farewell", on: V.A.: Skatalites & Friends At Randy's (CD: VP) *Derrick Morgan: Time Marches On (CD: Heartbeat) =1998= LPs Soloist on *Suggs: The Three Pyramid Club (CD) *Prince Buster: "Whine & Grine" (5"-CD-Single: Island) - Rico's solo is not confirmed. Sampler/re-issues *Rico: That Man Is Forward (CD: Reggae Retro RRCD 001 /Jammyland /US) =1999= LPs As band member *Jools Holland & His Rhythm & Blues Orchestra: Sunset Over London (CD: Coalition /Warner) Soloist on *Floyd Lloyd: Our World (2CD) - there may be two more albums by Floyd with Rico's contribution: Mango Blues, and Village Soul *"Star", "Skraffic Jam", "Come Away", "The Funnymen" on: Freetown: Painless (CD: Beatville BVR 1008) *Peeni Waali: The Eve of Peeni Waali (2CD: Mensch) Mensch AGR 013.jpg Mensch AGR 013_L1.jpg Mensch AGR 013_L2.jpg *Yellowman: Yellow Fever (CD) Sampler/re-issues *Headley Bennett feat. Bim Sherman & Style Scott: Deadly Headley - 35 Years From Alpha (CD: On-U Sound ON-U CD 0014) *Max Romeo: The Many Moods Of Max Romeo (CD: Jamaican Gold) *Rico Rodriguez: "Jungle Beat(live)" on: V.A.: The Shack Vol. 2 Club Ska '99 (CD) *"Yea, Yea, Baby" (1960), "Going Back To Kansas City" (1962), Judgement Day" (1960), "Bossanova Hop" (1963), "Zion" (1963), "Mary, Dom't You Weep" (1965), all on: Laurel Aitken: ''The Pioneer of Jamaican Music'' (CD: Reggae Retro RRTCD 02) Reggae Retro RRTCD 02.jpg Reggae Retro RRTCD 02 a.jpg Reggae Retro RRTCD 02 l.jpg =References=